I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to wireless communications, and more specifically to techniques for facilitating failure recovery and network/device synchronization in a wireless communication system.
II. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various communication services; for instance, voice, video, packet data, broadcast, and messaging services can be provided via such wireless communication systems. These systems can be multiple-access systems that are capable of supporting communication for multiple terminals by sharing available system resources. Examples of such multiple-access systems include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) systems, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) systems, Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) systems, and Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access (OFDMA) systems.
Generally, a wireless multiple-access communication system can simultaneously support communication for multiple wireless terminals. In such a system, each terminal can communicate with one or more base stations via transmissions on the forward and reverse links. The forward link (or downlink) refers to the communication link from the base stations to the terminals, and the reverse link (or uplink) refers to the communication link from the terminals to the base stations. This communication link can be established via a single-in-single-out (SISO), multiple-in-signal-out (MISO), or a multiple-in-multiple-out (MIMO) system.
In order to conserve traffic communicated through a wireless system and reduce network congestion, connections between a wireless system and a device operating thereon can be configured to persist only for a limited amount of inactivity. However, various wireless devices can be configured as generally known in the art to transmit keep-alive messages and/or other similar messages to an associated network at various intervals in order to keep an idle connection with the network active beyond network-specified maximum idle periods. Accordingly, to reduce network congestion in the presence of keep-alive messages and/or similar communications, it would be desirable to implement techniques for controlling the rate at which a device is permitted to access an associated communication system.
Various devices operable in a wireless communication environment can be designed according to an open access scheme and/or other suitable access schemes, wherein a device can be activated for use on any suitable network (e.g., maintained by any suitable network operator) upon purchase of the device from a vendor and/or other triggering events.